Konohagakure
Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves"; also known as "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village") is the Hidden Village of the Land of Fire. As one of the five Great Ninja Villages, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been seven Hokage, the present one being Kite. Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the chain of wars that have occurred in the past, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, and has great military power and influence. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock.The shinobi of this village wear blue or black shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching coloured pants over a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Konoha: #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit Konoha. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only active members of the Hidden Leaf Village may role-play Konoha's NPCs, and may only control NPC's of a rank below their own (for instance, an ANBU-ranked character can control the actions of Jōnin NPC's, and a ANBU Taichō-ranked character can control the actions of ANBU NPC's). #Follow the 'How to zone fight' part of the SL wiki as closely as possible. #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Konoha Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in zone fights. #Posts designed to interact with characters not presently online (i.e. attacking the local dwellings district) will be rendered null until there are competent defenders online in the case of acts relating to terrorism, or simply the character(s) requested by the primitive poster to formally address their post. This literally means that invasions against the village, be they internal or external, will be nullified until there is a suitable number of defenders online (in comparison to the quantity of invaders); posts that interact with another character who had just recently went offline or was at the time the post was made, already offline, it will be frozen until the other party responds (locking the engaging characters in role-play) and vice versa. Notable Activity Internal *A large part of the old population has been forcefully relocated to Tenryūji by the former Hokage. *There numerous markings for the Flying Thunder God Technique throughout the village and the gates. *The Main Gate of the village is always open allowing visitors and villagers alike are allowed entrance without having to give their information to the guards. External *Patrol Guard Squads are patrolling daily. *The ordinary forest that surrounds the village is in fact not so ordinary after all. The Shodaime used his chakras to programmed the forest to activate upon any dangerous and unknown chakras setting foot into the forest. Defensive Measures Sensing System Technique An invisible dome-shaped sensory barrier that extends several kilometers outside the village walls which also surrounds the sky and and the earth below the village. It is directly linked to a sphere of water under the Hokage's mansion and shows enemies and Konoha shinobi/villagers all the same. The sphere of water projects the entire village within and Green dots resemble Allies (Konoha shinobi or visitors that have been given the all clear from the sensory team and guards) while the Red dots resemble enemies (those without the all clear). The barrier is watched at all times thanks to the village barrier team. There are also multiple cameras that are connected to the sensory room monitors. Ents After being summoned by Rusaku, the ents quickly spread throughout the forests of Konohagakure, creating a multitude of sentries that constantly patrol the land outside of the village. Numbering 300 in total, these Ents would travel in groups of 4 (2 riders, 1 Golem, 1 Elder) to maximize the strengths of each individual, and create a flawless system of observation, allowing Konoha a viable military force in case of emergency. In the very center of the forest lies the brain of each Ent stationed in the leaf, a hive mind of sorts. The entity known as Treebeard has rooted himself into the earth, and spread his system of Roots to the far stretches of the land of fire, connecting himself to even the non sentient trees that are littered throughout. With this, he has maximized his ability to detect intruders to unimaginable lengths. Though less noticeable, is the constant intake of Natural energy caused by the roots. According to Rusaku, this is because of the Ents need to feed upon natural energy in order to sustain themselves. Space-Time Ninjutsu Disruption Barrier The Space-Time Ninjutsu Disruption Barrier (時空間忍術茶々結界, Jikūkan Ninjutsu Houkai Kekkai) prevents anyone from traversing beyond it from either side through the means of space-time ninjutsu. This barrier extends roughly 2 meters beyond the village's walls and is, as the other barriers, a spherically-shaped one, half of it - a dome residing underground, this design being intended to prevent others from otherwise evading it. Basically, it prevents those other than known manipulators from using space-time ninjutsu to traverse in and out of the village, as well as summoning objects stored externally of the village (exempting pocket dimensions and the sort). Gargantuan Blocking Technique Absorption Seal A barrier empowered by a crystal located within the depths of the Hokage Residence, its circumference encircles the village's walls, two-meters away from them. The barrier works in two ways.First it has a "passive" effect which is active at all times and absorbs any attack that uses chakra and makes contact with it from the outside.Second it has an "active" effect which absorbs all the ninjutsu attacks from inside,but it may only be activated by someone possessing the Preta Path and who knows of the technique-specific hand seal.The active effect is only available for a short amount of time (2 posts) and needs a large recharge time (25 post) and it also absorbs the ninjutsu from everyone inside the village,thus it is only used as a last resort. Unlike the standard technique, the barrier does not absorb the chakra of living organisms that pass through it, predominantly humans at that. All barriers are presently sustained by a gargantuan crystal within the Hokage Reesidence's deepest basement. It is forged out of a special "Crystal Gem" (結晶石, Kesshōseki), one which quite flexibly utilizes the mass of chakra stored inside just enough for the barrier to retain functionality, while expending as little chakra as imaginably possibly. It need only be refilled on the rarest of occasions. Landmarks * Hokage Monument * Konoha Hospital * Konoha Academy * Forty-Fourth Training Ground * Hokage Residence * Hokage Rock * Jōnin Standby Station * Konoha Archive Library * Konoha Aviary * Konoha Cemetery * Konoha Hot Springs * Konoha Intelligence Division * Konoha Military Police Force * Konoha Library * Memorial Stone * Konoha Orphanage * Naka River * Naka Shrine * Akagahara * Uchiha Senbei * Third Training Ground * Ninjutsu Research Centre * Advanced Technology Research Institute * Scientific Ninja Weapons Team * Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility: Detached Office * Konoha Strict Correctional Facility * Training Ground Zero Clans and Organizations Within the village there are very powerful and well respected clans and organizations. Of these there are currently two clans which are regarded as noble clans. These are the: Hyūga and Uchiha clans. All officially-recognized clans and organizations affiliated with the village are: * Hyūga Clan * Nara Clan * Root * Uchiha Clan * Kazuki Clan Trivia * The second fanbook gives Konohagakure a population size of five out of five stars, a military strength of three out of five stars, and an economic strength of two out of five stars. It has the greatest population of all the five main shinobi villages. * The hiragana あん (an) is painted on the entrance gates of the village (one hiragana on each door). This means hermitage or retreat. In Kanji, the character is 庵. * Masashi Kishimoto stated, "Yes, there is model for Konoha; it's my hometown." * In the first Naruto book, The Tests of the Ninja, page 87, you will see a sketch of downtown Konoha. If you look closely, you may also see a billboard with a cartoon version of Masashi Kishimoto with a paintbrush. Category:Villages Category:Konohagakure